powerrangersspooffandomcom-20200216-history
Colton Haynes
Colton Haynes is the Blue Mighty Morphin Power Ranger. He is the third-in-command of the group. Personality Colton is good to a fault. He is excessively polite, motivated, cheerful, and civically minded. Initially, he wasn’t as brave as his peers but he soon grew to be as selfless and courageous as any of the other Rangers. Colton's standout personality trait is clearly his raw intelligence. From his first appearance, he is a prototypical nerd/genius who always used large, overly complex words when speaking. It became a running gag that quite often none of the other Rangers (save Chris) could understand what he was saying. Over the course of the two seasons, this all changed, and Colton's demeanour become much more like his friends. Charming, handsome, talented, witty, seductive: Colton knows that he is all these things and as he would gladly tell you, he is so much more. He prides himself on his ability to make most anyone weak in the knees, and it's this effortless charm that has enabled him to be such a favorite of the citizens. Anyone who has met Colton in a party or social gathering or seen him interviewed would doubtlessly claim that he is always relaxed, always smiling, and an open book. Still, Colton is easy to get along with and can make conversation with almost anyone. He's not difficult to please, easily entertained, and easily distracted. Colton himself would admit that he is flighty and shallow, though anyone who takes the time to know him beyond a surface level would discover that there is more depth there than he cares to let on. It should also be noted that while Colton gets along fine with everyone, when he cares about someone, he cares deeply. He is willing to put those he cares about ahead of himself and will risk his own well-being to protect his loved ones. Colton is known for his frequent and varied sexual partners. When he comes to the Power Rangers, he is well-known for going through four or five lovers in one visit. For the most part, people assume Colton does this for the gifts or attention he receives. Colton keeps it a secret that he loves men and to spend time with the wealthier citizens and if he refused, Lord Zedd would threaten to torture people he cares about. As such, Colton complies, but remains emotionally unattached to most of his trysts circumstances. Because of the situation he is placed in, however, Colton has allowed himself to view sex as casual and generally unimportant. Though he is primarily attracted to some women, men will always appeal to him as well. Physical Appearance Human Form: Colton is a rather typical good-looking Caucasian adult with deep brown eyes and brown hair. Colton projects a rather bookish (almost a little awkward) demeanour, which is only enhanced by his slender build, and conservative clothing. Like all of the Rangers, Colton always dresses in the colour of his Ranger designation. In Colton's case, this results in him being dressed head to toe in blue. His outfits are almost exclusively made up of denim (either jeans or shirts) and blue T-shirts or button ups. Ranger Form: Colton is clothed in his form-fitting Spandex body suit. Three white diamonds are featured prominently across the chest, upper shoulders and the middle of the back of the costume. His hands and forearms are covered by a pair of white gloves that have triangular diamonds at the upper end of the gloves. His feet are covered by a similar pair of white boots. Situated around the middle of waist sits a pure white belt that holds Colton's Power-Morpher in the place of a belt buckle. Outside of all of the white, the rest of the costume is a vibrant shade of blue. Colton's Blue Ranger uniform is topped off with a helmet; the top of which is fashioned into a Triceratops-like shape whose mouth surrounds the visored eyes of the helmet. Like all of the other Rangers, the mouth piece of the helmet was covered by a grey moulded material that was fashioned in the shape of a mouth. Abilities Colton has become a good hand-to-hand combatant and fighter thanks to his training with the other Rangers. But it is his intellect that truly allows him to shine amongst his peers; Colton is literally a genius. He is a skilled software developer, engineer, and inventor that is capable creating and/or repairing alien technology and weaponry. Weapons As the Blue Ranger, Colton wields the standard Ranger sidearm into battle; a Blade Blaster. The Blade Blaster is a small high-tech dagger like weapon that can be converted into a high-powered laser gun. Additionally, Colton can summon his “Power Lance” at will. The double-bladed weapon is: nearly as tall as Colton, razor sharp and can generate intense electricity. When necessary, the Power Lance can be combined with the other Rangers’ “Power Weapons” to form a large crossbow like weapon; the Power Blaster. Colton utilizes a Wrist Communicator to keep in close contact with his fellow Rangers and Zordon in the command centre. The communicator appears to be watch-like device that Colton wears on his left wrist. In addition to its standard cell-phone like features, the Wrist Communicator can access the Rangers’ Command Center’s Teleportation system remotely. This allows Colton to teleport wherever he needs to go at will. Finally, when clad in his Blue Ranger Uniform Colton gains the ability to summon and pilot the Triceratops Dinozord. Limitations When not in use, Colton's Blue Ranger uniform presumably exists invisibly and immaterially about his body. In order to cause the suit to manifest itself in the material world, Colton must hold aloft his Power-Morpher (which contains his “Power Coin”) and utter the command “Triceratops.” Until he does so, Colton is a normal human adult and is quite vulnerable to conventional injury. Quotes “Triceratops!” “Her mastery of complex illustrated characters is most impressive.” “A fully sentient, multifunctional automaton. I’ve never seen anything like it.” “Get off our planet!” “It’s time for molecular transmutation!” “You were right, Chris! The performers assembled to create this harmonious tune transcend all predecessors to this genre of music!”